Heart of Candrakar
by chibibatmishu
Summary: Welcome to the first story of my JackAnakin series. The dragons head off to an island to get a new Shen Gong Wu, but what Anakin finds out is more than she bagined for.


**"The Heart of Candrakar" a chibibatmishu fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. I do own Anakin Walker, dragon of light. Julie Keith owns Lea, dragon of darkness. There is a shoujo-ai pairing of Kimiko/Lea, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read on. Just warning ya. All flames will be dosed by Omi's water powers. :3 And before you get to the one paragraph below, and think WTF; yes, Clay is calling Anakin "Maria". The story behind that is not written yet, but is referenced in the future story "Jack's Sacrifice."**

**"Take that!" yelled Lea in her Irish accent as she splashed her girlfriend with water. "I'll get you for that!" Kimiko yelled back, retaliating with her own spray of water. Anakin just laughed at the two as she sat in the water. "No laughing," teased Raimundo, knocking her backwards. She in turn leap up and tackled him. "I don't think Master Fung would like you guys playing in the pond." The four dragons looked up to find Omi looking at them disapprovengly. "It's all in good fun!" exclaimed Anakin and pulled the young monk in as well.**

**"Hey guys," said Clay running up to them. Dojo shivered from his spot on Clay's shoulder, "Another Shen Gong Wu has just reveiled itself." Lea quickly climed out of the pond. "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go get it!" Dojo eyed them, "Why don't you get dressed first. I don't think you should go in your bathing suits." Omi watched as Anakin got out. "Although Anakin is...what did you say Rai? Smoltering?" Raimundo smacked his forehead, "I said she was hot." Anakin just blushed slightly as she picked up her towel and headed to get changed. **

**"Every where we go- People outta know- who we are- So we tell them," Anakin sang happily as the flew across the sky on Dojo, "We are dragons! Mighty,mighty dragons!" Lea reached back and smacked Ana's leg, "Hush you. So what is this Shen Gong Wu we are looking for?" Omi opened the scroll and the other's tried to get a glimpse of it. "The Heart of Candrakar," read Anakin outloud, "Able to read someone's mind, heart, and soul." "Sounds like it could be something powerful," commented Kimiko. "Which means we have to find it first!" added Raimundo. "Well, we're here," said Dojo, "So let's find the heart." He then began his descent down to a remotly deserted island.**

**Anakin smiled happily as they disembarked Dojo. "I bet you the waves are killer." Omi looked at her confused. "The waves are murderers?" Anakin laughed, "No, it means it would be fun to surf."**

**Meanwhile in the forest not far from the apprentices, a chill ran down the spine of an 18 year old boy at the sound of Anakin's laugh. "Jack!" scoled Wuya, "We need to get to the Shen Gong Wu. Quit wasting time!" "I never waste time," Jack said matter of factly, "Now hurry up you old hag." Wuya gave a slight growl as she follwed Jack into the dense forest.**

**Lea's whole body seemed to jerk upwards as a familar sound caught her ears. "What is it honey?" asked Kimiko. "I think I heard Jack Spicer. We need to hurry. Dojo, point the way!" She quickly picked up the small dragon and held him towards the forest. He gave a slight sigh. "I'm not a diving rod you know." Anakin gave him a quick pat on the head. "It's ok. You know we all love you." Dojo looked around, "I do remember a cave around her somewhere. I'm positive it's there." "Then off we go," replied Raimundo heading into the forest. **

**"There's the cave," Omi said excitedly rushing up to it. Anakin peeked in, "Looks pretty dark." Lea started to head in. "Goody, just my thing." The blonde crinkled her nose and pulled out a gold star from her bag. "Well for us other non-darkness dragons, we need some light. Star Hanabi!" Lea gave a playful hiss as a bright light shone from the Shen Gong Wu. The other four dragons sheilded their eyes, as the light radiating from it was too bright. Raimundo reached over and claimed the star. "Hey sunshine, lemme have that. Your powers make it shine too bright." Anakin puffed out her cheeks as she pouted. Lea just laughed and gave her a push into the cave. "Let's get this Shen Gong Wu before Spicer does." **

**"Are you sure it's here?" asked Kimiko, "We've been searching for hours." "I'm positive," Dojo answered surely. Just then something ahead of Anakin caught her eye. "I found it," she said quickly rushing forward, but as she did Jack appeared from around the corner. "Look," he said with a sneer, "It's the Xiaolin losers. Thanks for finding the Shen Gong Wu for me Ana." "Didn't find it for you," she said taking off towards it, the other dragons following. "No, you don't. Jack-bots, attack!" "Get the wu," Lea yelled to Anakin as she began to trash Jack's toys. Anakin quickly and easily beat Jack to the heart and tucked it away before he had the oppratunity to call a showdown. "Not fair," yelled Jack as she teasingly blew him a kiss, but as she made her way back to the other dragons, bits of the cave ceiling began to fall in front of her. Raimundo had slammed one of Jack's robots into the wall and now the ceiling was caving in. "Maria," yelled Clay trying to save her, but it was too late, thousands of rocks came crashing down between her and the others. "Anakin," yelled Lea rushing over to the mess. On the other side, Anakin was on her butt on the floor. "I'm ok," she replied brushing the dirt off her legs. "Here grace," said Jack placing his hands under her arms to help pick her up. She quickly batted at him. "I can get it." "Fine, I won't help." Anakin then heard Clay's voice on the other side. "There's too many rocks. I don't know if we can get you out." Anakin sighed, "Don't worry guys. I'll find my own way out. There has to be another path here somewhere." "You mean we're trapped?" Jack shreiked. Anakin just rolled her eyes. "No, I'm going this way. You came from this direction so obviously it goes somewhere." As she disappeared around the corner, Jack screamed and took off after her. "Don't leave me alone!" **

**"I can't believe you got us lost," Wuya growled. Anakin growled back, "If you're not going to be of help you old witch, just leave." "I wouldn't stay with you two if you paid me!" Wuya retorted and left. "You can't leave me here," yelled Jack pouding on the wall Wuya just vanished into. Anakin sat down on the floor to rest her feet as Jack crossed his arms and leaned on the wall opposite of Anakin. He watched her closely as she pulled out the Heart of Candrakar from where it hung from her neck. "Wonder what it's powers are like," she mused. "You don't know what it does?" laughed Jack. "Of course I do! It will let me see into a person's mind, heart, and soul." Jack quickly looked away. "Just stay away from mine." Anakin became intreged, "Why? What is Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, hiding?" "I'm not hiding anything," he fibbed. "Wrong," laughed Anakin, "HEART OF CANDRAKAR!"**

**In that moment Jack felt so helpless to stop Anakin from finding out what he felt. As the pink light from the Shen Gong Wu retrated back inside, Anakin and Jack stood there staring at each other. "Anakin..." started Jack. She shook her head, "Don't say it." "What?" "I know what you are going to say and I'm saying don't bother." "I know, but..." he sighed. "Don't say it!" "Say what?" "I'm not going to say it," Anakin said as she got up and started walking away. "Say what?" pressed Jack starting after her. "I love you," Anakin shouted as she turned around to face him. Jack smiled, "Made you say it." Anakin's face turned red as she turned back around and started off to find the exit again. **

**"I see a light!" Anakin yelled excitedly and took off runing out of the cave. Once out, she kept running to find the other xiaolin dragons. As she did, the old chain the heart was on broke, causing it to fall to the ground. When she bent down to pick it up, she found Jack's hand on hers, and the heart began to glow. "Anakin, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Mantis Flip Coin against your Eye of Dashi. Fist one to make it back to the beach is a winner." "Jack Spicer, I accept your challenge." "Xiaolin Showdown!" they both yelled. The scene around them quickly changed, making sure it would be very difficult to make it to the other side of the forest. Jack and Anakin's eyes locked, "Gong Yi Tempai!" **

**"Got it," Anakin exclaimed happily, grabbing the heart. The showdown scene quickly disappeared, leaving Anakin with the Heart and Jack's Mantis Flip Coin. "Fine," said Jack with a huff, "I'll just get you later." "I don't believe you," Anakin scolded, "You tell me you love me then you try to steal my Shen Gong Wu!" "I neve said I love you," said Jack. "Yes you did!" "No, I said 'What, don't say that I love you?' I never actually said it." "Then what about what the heart showed me?" "Because I love you." "You see!" Ankain yelled. "But I never said it," Jack pointed out. "You did just then." "Did what?" "Said it!" "Said what?" "I love you," Anakin said stomping her foot. "Made you say it again," Jack said with a laugh, "How many times are you going to fall for that?" Anakin's face got red as Jack pushed the button on his helicopter pack, "Later Ana." **

**"Good job dragons," said Master Fung as he placed the heart in the vault. Lea poked Anakin in her side with a finger, "Good job. You got us another wu." Anakin forced a smile, "No problem. I'm gonna get a bath now." "She looks distracted," said Rai as they watched her head off to the bath house. "I'm sure she's just tired," Dojo reassured them, but both Lea and Clay knew in their hearts something wasn't right with the dragon of light. **

**Anakin sighed as the hot bath water fell over her body. Jack's and her words playing over and over in her head. She gave a deep sigh as she continued thinking about him. "I love you," she whispered.**

**Jack stopped a minute from the robot he was working on. He smiled to himself as he lifted his goggles back up to his forhead. "I love you too," he replied looking out the window towards teh direction of the temple.**

**END**


End file.
